CielXSebastian::Forgiveness
by HikariYukiHime
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have a fight and Ciel storms out of the house into the cold and rain. When he doesn't return for several hours, Sebastian begins to worry and goes to look for him. Will their love be realised in spite of such anger?
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Ciel was alone, the rain relentless. He was lost amoung the endless, ancient evergreens, feeling caged and frusterated.  
_Why did I have to be so foolish?_

Ciel kicked a large rock in frusteration and yelped in pain. He collapsed the ground, wincing and holding his foot. He groaned; he had landed in the mud and was now thouroughly filthy. Ciel pushed himself up and headed for shelter underneath the boughs of a large tree. He shivered.

The sun's rays began to die, and Sebastian was beyond worried. He paced back and forth in his master's lavish room, his eyes intense. Where had Ciel gotten to? He had run off hours ago and hadn't returned.  
He grit his teeth.  
"I am such a fool." he murmured to himself.

_A dish flew across the room and missed Sebastian's smug smiling face. Ciel howled with rage and launched himself at his butler  
"How could you fail to tell me this?" Ciel yelled, punched Sebastian's chest. Sebastian restrained the boy  
"You idiot! You filthy demonic bastard! How dare you keep my father's letter from me all this time? It was my right! He was my father!" Ciel's eyes welled with tears as he clutched the crumpled letter in his hands._

_Ciel,_

I am going to die and so is your mother. I am so sorry that I will not be there to raise you properly, that you must bear the burden of life without us to support you. I will never forgive myself for not being here, but it is too late now, my son. A demon is going to kill us and you alone will be spared. And so, with my final hours, I give you this, a key to what you will receive on your thirteenth year. It is something that may very well help you gain the peace you will so desperately desire. Trust me when I tell you this, I would never have placed this responsibilty upon such a young child.

Your mother and I will always love you no matter what sins you commit or if you despise us. We will continue to love you even in death.

Father__

Ciel wept bitterly, his fist still pounding Sebastian's chest. He was beyond anger, beyond any point of reason. Ciel had reached his breaking point. He pulled away from Sebastian and dragged himself to his bed  
"I hate you Sebastian. Leave." Ciel said, his voice hoarse and shaking "Now."

Sebastian departed at once and headed to his own room. Mey-rin approached him  
"Mr. S-Sebastian, are you and the young l-lord alright?" She asked  
Sebastian said nothing and strode briskly down the hall to his room.

The door slammed behind him and Sebastian let go. His faced contorted in frusteration as his demonside dominated him. Sebastian punched the wall, a large crack going up the wall. He shouted in rage and collasped on his bed. A tear escaped, which he promptly wiped away.  
"Ciel..." he murmured, full of emotion. He held his head in his hands as calmed himself.

Sebastian clenched his fists.  
I need to find him.  
Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped from the window.

The smell of rain was all around him, but Ciel's scent was fresh and powerful. Sebastian ran furiously. He needed to find him immediately.

Ciel shivered and let out a large sneeze.  
Great, I've caught cold.  
Ciel bit his lip and forced back tears. He so desperately wanted to let go and cry, but for some unknown reason, he had forbidden himself to do so. Ciel huddled closer to the tree.

"My lord!" Sebastian called through the trees. The sun was almost completely gone, the darkness alright set in "My lord!"

Sebastian caught his master's scent strongly and bolted for it's source.  
"Lord Ciel! Are you there? Answer me!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Love

Ciel looked up and was face to face with Sebastian. Ciel glared and turned away. The tears he had worked to hard to contain burst forth. He desperately hid them, but to no success.  
Sebastian took him in his arms  
"I was so worried about you, master." Sebastian gripped him tightly. Ciel gasped and gave in, his body softening  
"I...I just, I am cold, Sebastian." Ciel snapped, his voice quivering. Sebastian picked him up. Ciel gave a noise of protest  
"Sebastian! I am 17 years old! I think I'm old enough to walk." he squirmed  
Sebastian let him down right away.

Ciel straightened his tie and suddenly found Sebastian's tailcoat over him. he looked up at his butler, Sebastian's face foreword and stoic.  
"Sebastian, I-" but he stopped and decided to wait until they got inside.

"Young master, your bath is ready." Sebastian said, bowing routinely. Ciel nodded and got up.

Ciel was naked and scrutinized his raw, pink body. The cold had certainly done its damage. Ciel took off his eyes patch and entered the enormous bathtub. He took a hand full of water and splashed his face with it. He groped around the table beside the tub and grabbed the perfectly folded cloth lying on it. He eyed its perfect fold, flat and immaculate. He smiled. It was just like Sebastian. Ciel lowered the cloth into water, withdrew it and began washing his arms. They had gotten more muscular since he began to get into horseback riding. He lifted one lean leg out of the water and scrubbed away at it. Ciel sighed, wiping away every trace of dirt.  
_I need to apologize to Sebastian, for making him worry. But keeping that letter from me all this time...I...I don't know what to do._  
Ciel's index finger came to his lips. Even after four years, the warmth of Sebastian's lips had never really gone away, neither had the feeling of his soft arms around him. Ciel rose from the bathtub.

The bathroom door flew open, revealing a naked Ciel concealed with but a towel around his waist. Sebastian was speechless as he got up from his chair. Ciel walked foreword to him  
"Sebastian. I am ready." Ciel sighed in his ear  
Sebastian's eyes widened  
"Young master..."  
Ciel whipped off his towel and pushed Sebastian down onto the bed and promptly began undoing his shirt. Sebastian caught his frantic fumbling fingers  
"Master."  
"Please. Call me Ciel, we have been at this point for a long time." Ciel relaxed into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian undid his trousers, Ciel kissing his neck passionately  
"Sebastian, have you any idea how long I have waited for this?"  
Ciel's hands slid down over Sebastian's bare chest, feeling every bit of his smooth, pale skin.  
Sebastian pulled off his trousers, and then took Ciel's hands, guiding them over his undergarments  
"Very long I can imagine. As have I."  
Ciel leaned in for a kiss, Sebastian's hands caressing Ciel's naked body. Ciel rolled over, Sebastian now onto of him. Ciel sighed in pleasure, Sebastian's tongue searching his mouth, his hands caressing lower and lower on his body.

They were entwined in a lover's embrace, their hot passion uncontainable. They were partners in a dance. Ciel moaned as Sebastian pleasured him.

Their bodies where pressed together, sweat slick across Ciel's forehead. The moon was their only light, their waltz of the night near everlasting and sweet.

Sebastian lay down beside Ciel, both gasping and out of breath. Sebastian took Ciel's hand  
"I love you, my dearest Ciel." He said huskily, his voice near whisper  
"I am yours and you are mine, Sebastian. I love you and always will." Ciel replied.

Ciel draped himself over Sebastian and slept, Sebastian joining him. Both smiled serenely. They had consummated their love.

_I love you, my dearest Ciel..._  
He repeated those words in his head.  
_I am his dearest._  
He smiled wide before relaxing into the best slumber of his lifetime.


End file.
